My name is Hadrian James Potter or is it
by darksider82
Summary: Harry dies defeating Voldemort. Ends up in a new body in a shitty situation with one of the greatest Marvel Heroes and Villains IMO (Poor sods don't know it yet.)
"My name is Hadrian James Potter…Or is it James Barnes?"

Harry Potter/Avengers/Captain America x-overs  
HP/?

 **I: Shit times but to new beginnings**

Harry, sank to his knees in the middle of Hogwarts grounds. Blood gushing out of his left arm and in front of him in a smouldering pile of ash and robes were the remains of Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry slowly felt it, Tom's last curse was the degradation of the magical pathways. It was a painful death and completely irreversible.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Harry looked to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione rush up to him. "No…No, I'm not. I defeated Riddle, but his Horcrux in my scar had one last concealed trick. The _magicus degrardus_ curse." Hermione looked puzzled at the curse but Ron and Ginny paled drastically at it.

"How long have you got?" Ron asked they were the hardest words he'd ever have to say. "Maybe today and a bit of tomorrow. Sucks, I know." Harry replied grabbing Ron's arm and pulled himself to his feet.

Hermione stamped her foot like a child having a tantrum "Can someone explain to me what this curse is…" She was cut off by the frosty glare that Harry gave her "Now I see you for what you truly are…Don't worry about your best friend dying because a long forgotten and definitely illegal curse. But ooh new magic. Hermione, I'm bloody dying and you're smart. Magicus- Latin of for Magic and degradus…"

Hermione paled "Degrades. Rotting Magic curse! Oh Merlin! I'm sorry." Harry snorted bitterly "Really? Ron, Ginny get me a quill and parchment."

The duo returned moments later and using Ron as a desk etched _'My name is Harry James Potter, this is my last will and testament. I swear I am under no mindswaying or alteration charms or potions at any point of writing this. Aside from my magical core and network slowly rotting away as I write this. I leave everything to my Godson Theodore "Teddy" Remus Lupin and my deepest regrets. I leave three and a half million galleons to the Weasley's for everything. To Weasley Wizards Wheeey's, I leave another three thousand galleons and request; if you're gonna remember me, remember me with jokes. Don't let the Wizarding World mope. I never wanted to save this place but hey, what I want is different compared to fate and destiny. I think that's everything._

 _Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville- I've left you some stuff in private vaults. Don't ask what is in them because I'm not going to tell you. When did I do it, I was fifteen, depressed and really drunk._

 _Hogwarts- I've left a donation to get the schools some new learner brooms…Get a new History of Magic Teacher. And if you can get the Black Tapestry off the wall without breaking it, it's yours."_

 _Hagrid- Buckbeak's yours and I think the Potter's and Black's had some magical reserves around…Have a trip and see them. If you don't want to come back don't. You're the first person to introduce me to the magical world and I can't thank you enough._

 _That's everything. Don't mourn me. Please_

 _Harry James Potter._

"Take that to Gringotts…" Harry stopped as a small band of Goblins had entered through the gates. Harry staggered to them.

"Lord Potter, you're under arrest for…" Began one of the goblins. Harry stumbled, sank to his knees and vomited up blood "Sorry, I'm going to have to refuse arrest because I'm dead. Magicus Degrardus. Will and Testament is there. Inside is nothing to Gringott's but I'm giving you this twenty-five percent of all Goblin Artefacts in the Potter and Black Vaults and thirty-five of all others I won by Conquest."

Harry was feeling colder now, the sun was still high in the sky. Harry had prevented another rebellion and was now sitting on the grounds watching the sky with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "You sure you don't want to be remembered with a statue." A deep baritone asked.

"Kingsley, seriously? You're asking me. Just etch me into the fucking plinth for those lost at Hogwarts and put a placard in the Hospital Wing for me and I'll be happy. Oh and soak me in whiskey and set me on fire. Then throw the ashes to the lake and wind."

It was so cold now, Harry saw her. She looked around fifteen, wearing a long black dress with silver earrings "Welcome Harry James Potter…Wasn't expecting you for at least another century and a bit."

Harry's eyes widened "Your death? Okay I wasn't expecting…"

Ankh giggled "Me? You were expecting either my son Grim or husband Shinigami, understandable. Anyways as Death, I have the unfortunate duty to tell you that you're not allowed to pass on yet. I know you're pissed off, I accept that but trust me. Where I'm about to deliver you next, the body you're going to be moving into well…I'd love to say more but this word has been used a lot but it fits spoilers. The world's gonna need you. Who knows maybe you'll be able to prevent certain things."

Harry suddenly dissolved and found himself in a body "Ma'am your son…He's alive."

He didn't hear much "My little Buck Barnes."

Harry would later find out he was James Buchanan Barnes, the best sniper in the American army and the world's greatest ghost story.


End file.
